Losing Grip
by huneydew19
Summary: Will Eli ever get over Julia? Will he find love? Will he get into himself into trouble. This story is about the trials and troubles Eli gets into after her death.


Losing Grip

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.**

Chapter 1: Losing Grip

_Why should I care?_  
_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone..._  
_You, you need to listen!_  
_I'm startin' to trip,_  
_I'm losin' my grip And I'm in this thing alone._

It was his first day in the new school, he knew much about it. He knew that it had a rival with the once school, Lakehurst, he knew that there was a school shooting there twice in a day. He wasn't afraid to go to the new school but was kind of anxious. He got dressed in his black clothes, grabbed his keys and an apple to go. He got into his jet black 1951 Cadillac Hearse, and started to drive to school, once he pulled into the parking lot he noticed that he crushed something. He parked his car and got out to see what he had ran over. It was someones frame, according to the expression on two girls faces he figured out it was one of theirs. He picked them up and looked at the girls, "I think there dead," he said in a mysterious way. The blond with curly hair grabbed them out of his hands and said, "it's okay I,I don't need them anymore," her eyes gazed at his and continued, "I I got laser surgery," she looked at his hazel/brown eyes. "You have pretty eyes," he looked at her and smirked, "thanks," she said looking down hiding her smile. "I'll see you around?" she asked now looking at him, "yes you will," he said walking away still smirking.

He looked at his new school, the famous stairs, he walked up and opened the door and got his schedule. He looked around and found his locker, it was next to a guy who was short and someone who looked shy. "Hey" he said looking at him whist opening the door to his locker. "Hey," he said putting his books away, "you new too?" he said looking at him. "I'm Eli," he said smirking, "Adam," he said shaking his hand. He went to his first class and he looked around, to his extent he was happy to see his new friend Adam there sitting next to him.

Eli was considered a Goth, he wore all black, he had black hair, black nail polish, and drives a black hearse. He really didn't care what people thought of him, and he stood up for himself and others who he loved. There was only one thing he truly cared about and it was hard for him to let go, Julia, his ex girlfriend. He didn't know what to do after she died. He felt guilty and ashamed and most of all hurt. He still loved her and even though she was gone, in his eyes she wasn't and he didn't know how to move one and didn't know if he could move on.

The day went on and lunch finally came, he was hungry, he didn't eat any of the cafeteria food though. He brought his lunch, a turkey sandwich with lettuce tomato and mayonnaise. He sat with Adam and asked him how his day was so far, "it was alright," he said looking at him, Eli nodded, "yeah, me too," he didn't want to tell him how he really felt, hurt, upset, he didn't let it show. He felt that he trusted him after one day of knowing him. "Want to come over and play Halo 3?" he asked Adam, smirking finishing his sandwich, Adam nodded and smiled.

After school was over, he waited for Adam, they played Halo 3, Adam stayed over to eat then they went to the park and read comics. The park wasn't that far away from his house. "Adam, I feel like I can trust you," he looked at him, "I have a lot on my mind," he told him all about Julia and then he went home. He went on his couch and watched TV until he fell asleep.

_**Dream**_

_ Eli looked at her, "Julia, why do you have texts from another guy on your phone?" he asked her, she turned to him, "Look Eli, I can explain, I didn't do anything but talk to my ex." She looked down, "We're just friends I swear," she said, "Go!" he said looking at her pointing out the door. she grabbed her bike out of the trunk and started to drive away on her bike. She drove a couple miles and didn't watch where she was going, and got hit._

_**End of dream**_

Eli woke up and looked at the time on the clock in front of him, "ugh" it was 3 A.M. Sweat beaded from his face down to his feet, he didn't want to relive the moment but it's been on his mind. He didn't like the fact that he pretty much killed her, he took a deep breath and layed back down hoping not to have another nightmare/ dream. He missed her and knew that the pain wasn't going to go anywhere.

**A/N: Please Review I hope you like it, feedback and I will post Chapter 2.**


End file.
